Pups meet Zen
by pressurized
Summary: A cockapoo pup, who lives in Flaresburg , has been in fashion and role modeling ever since her family fell apart. But, when she meets her mother after so many years, she holds the grudge and snaps at her. What's going to happen when the fashion pup's actions gets them in trouble?
1. An argument between mother and daughter

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Here's the next story in chronological order. Now, I have a few things to say before we begin.**

 **First off, in the last chapter of 'Arsonistic terror' a guest reviewer asked about Aryn and Rocket. I can just tell you, Aryn is a fire pup while Rocket is a police pup since they're originally not my OCs. I don't know if there is going to be a sequel to that story, but only time will tell.**

 **Second, while I was reading some of the stories, at least a few of them mentioned Ryder's real name, 'Zack.' I don't know if that really is that in those stories, but I'm planning to put that in an already planned upcoming story (not this one, mind you). If it's okay with the author who wrote the story/stories regarding Ryder's real name, let me know in the PM. I need to know that before I can start the story.**

 **Now that I got that out of the way, we can go to the story. Read, review and enjoy.**

 **PUPS MEET ZEN**

 **CHAPTER 1: AN ARGUMENT BETWEEN MOTHER AND DAUGHTER**

* * *

It was early morning and the PAW Patroller just drove into town called Flaresburg. Miranda was awake and looking nervously out the window. It's been 3 years since she saw a certain cockapoo and she was afraid about how she will react when she sees her.

"Miranda, are you alright?" Miranda turned and looked at a worried Ryder. "Last time I saw you like this, it was when you thought about Skye."

"Yeah, I'm really nervous." Miranda admitted.

"Why?" Ryder asked.

"I haven't seen Zen for so long and I'm afraid of her reaction. And what's worse, I didn't tell Skye anything about it."

Ryder knelt down to Miranda's level. "Do you think she will remember her?" He asked.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her was two months before me and Skye got separated, and you know the story behind that."

"Yeah, I do. But, how old was Skye when that accident happened?"

"She was only 4 years old. And Zen is 2 years older than her." Miranda replied. Suddenly, Ryder picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"I know you're nervous, but keep that to yourself. Skye would be worried about you if she sees that."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Ryder, you're the best." Miranda said as she licked Ryder's cheek.

"No problem. Now go wake up the others and go exploring while Robo-dog and I book a room in a hotel."

Miranda nodded before running off to wake up the pups and adults.

* * *

As they scattered across town, Miranda went the other way to find Zen. Ever since they got separated, her other daughter changed her address. After some asking around, she found the house the pup was living in. She nervously knocked twice, hoping she won't go crazy when she sees her. However, when the door opened, a man was there.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Is this where Zen lives?" Miranda asked, a little calm.

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"I want to see her." Miranda replied.

"She's not here at the moment, would you like to wait inside?"

Miranda was a little nervous about the offer, but didn't want to offend the man so she nodded and walked inside. 15 minutes later, a pup with many fashion and modeling accessories walked inside.

"Hey, Robert, I'm home!" she shouted.

"Over here, someone wants to see you!" The man, now known as Robert, shouted back.

Zen was confused about that, but shook it off. But as she entered the living room, her eyes went wide upon seeing the poodle nervously looking at the door.

"M-mom?" She asked in shock.

Miranda looked up to see her. "Yes, Zen. It's me." She said before turning to Robert." Do you mind leaving us alone, please?" She asked.

"Sure." As soon as Robert walked out of the room, Zen sat in the couch opposite of her mother. It was silent for a moment until Zen broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She was hiding it, but was mad at her mother for her actions.

"I wanted to see you." She said nervously.

"Why didn't you come sooner, then?" Zen asked, slowly losing her temper.

Miranda couldn't tell her anything at this moment. She didn't know how to answer that question. Realizing that she won't get her answer, and that Robert was in the house, she sighed.

"Come with me. We'll talk about this somewhere else." Miranda nodded and the two made it out the door.

Zen lead Miranda to the building 2 streets away from her home. As they reach it, she started yelling at her mother, blaming her for what happened to her when she left. She didn't even notice that there was spilled gas and a barbeque with fire in it.

"B-But, Zen, I never wanted…" Miranda started fearfully before being cut off.

"You never wanted what? To leave me behind in a house where I would live by myself? You didn't even tell me anything! What have I ever done to you?!" What they didn't know is that Zuma was walking by and heard the yelling, but before he could interfere, he saw the cockapoo pup knock the BBQ to the ground and flames lit the gas around the building. He quickly called Ryder.

Meanwhile, Zen didn't notice that the building was on fire until she sniffed the air.

"What's that?" She asked.

Miranda turned around and gasped. The entire building was on fire and pieces of burning shingles were everywhere. Miranda turned to her daughter.

"Zen, we need to get out of here before we get burned." She said.

"No! I'm not listening to you after what you did! I'd rather you never visited me!" Zen yelled.

"You don't…"

" _PAW Patrol, to the PAW Patroller!"_ Came a voice Zen had never heard before.

"Ryder needs us!" Miranda shouted without thinking and ran off, leaving Zen dumbfounded.

 _What did she just say? Ryder? And who is PAW Patrol?_ Zen thought before she looked behind her and gasped. While she was in her trance, the fire around the building spread so much it trapped her. Now, she was stuck, a circle of flames in the front and a burning building behind her.

"It seems mom wants me dead after all. I'll get her if I survive this." She said to herself, unaware that what actually will happen is going to shock her.

* * *

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Pups, we have an emergency on the South side of town." Ryder said. "A building caught fire while Miranda and the other dog were arguing. We assume both were unaware of that. Miranda managed to escape the fire, but the other pup is trapped in there." Then, he scrolled the pup-pad to the following icons:

"Chase, I need you to secure the perimeter with your cones."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Marshall, Misty, and Linda, I need you three to put out that fire."

"I'm fired up!"

"Ready to spray!"

"Water away!"

"Skye, I need you to airlift anyone who managed to reach the roof."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with a back-flip.

"Miranda, you'll need to put on the firefighter and fireproof clothes and get whoever is still trapped inside out."

"I'm on it!" Miranda shouted since her job didn't count flying.

"Avalanche, be ready with your gear in case someone inhaled too much smoke or got burned."

"EMT, coming through!"

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as the team deployed, with Miranda intending to save Zen no matter how mad she was at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, how do you like it? Miranda and Zen finally meet, but it didn't start out well, Zen gets trapped in a fire, but soon was saved and she finds out something surprising. But what is that? You'll find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Sisters reunite

**A/N: This is the next chapter of this story. Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 2: SISTERS REUNITE**

* * *

Zen was sure she couldn't escape and the fire was spreading fast. She was still mad at her mother for her actions, but she didn't want to die either. Then, she looked up and saw a piece of debris falling towards her. She closed her eyes, but then felt a strong force push her out of the way just as the debris fell. She opened her eyes to see a dog in a fireproof suit.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked in shock.

"Zen, it's me." Zen gasped upon hearing the voice.

"Mom? Why did you save me?" She asked.

"Because, regardless of you still being mad at me, you're still my daughter. Now, do your mother a favor and listen to me for once."

Zen wanted to refuse, but regarding the situation, if she did that, she would be burned alive. So she gave up and let her mother pick her up. She also started regretting her behavior towards her mother since she showed how much she cared about her. Miranda called Ryder.

"Ryder, I got her, but she can't walk through the flames without getting burned!"

" _Okay, Miranda. I'll send Skye to airlift her out of there."_ Ryder said on the other line.

"Thanks, Ryder." Miranda replied. But no sooner did she hang up, Zen tackled her to the ground. Miranda thought Zen was about to yell at her and blame her again, but instead she was met with a hug.

"Oh, mom, I'm so sorry! I made a stupid mistake by yelling at you and everything! But tell me why? Why did you leave me all those years ago?" She exclaimed while crying.

"I'll explain everything when this is over." Miranda replied before noticing Skye above them with a harness in reach. Miranda got Zen buckled up.

"Alright, Skye, you're all set."

"Roger that. Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted as she airlifted Zen, who froze upon hearing the catchphrase.

 _That's the same catchphrase my sister would say! But how…_ But Zen's thoughts were interrupted.

"Mom, I got her out, but there are still people trapped inside." Zen heard Skye say.

" _Okay, Skye, I'm heading inside now. And before you say it, I'll be careful."_ Zen was now even more shocked.

 _My mom is that pup's mom? But that means…_ She thought. Everything made sense now. As she landed on the ground, she watched the scene.

* * *

After the fire got put out, Ryder and the team headed back to the hotel room, well most of the team. As Skye sat there and waited for her mother, Zen approached her.

"Hey, Skye." Skye froze. Who said her name? She turned around and gasped.

"S-sis? Is-Is that you?" She stuttered, almost crying.

Zen immediately gave her a hug. "Of course it's me! I haven't seen you in years!" She exclaimed, crying tears of joy.

Skye herself couldn't believe it. _Why didn't she tell me?_ She thought as she hugged back. "I missed you so much, Zen." She said.

When they let go of each other, Zen spoke, "I missed you too. But I wanted to ask mom something."

"What, if I may ask?" Skye asked.

"I wanted to ask who the PAW Patrol is." She admitted.

"Oh, the PAW Patrol is an all-dog rescue team that handles emergencies in Adventure bay." Zen was shocked to hear her sister say that.

"What? How-how do you know that?" She asked.

"I know because I'm in the PAW Patrol. And so is mom." Skye replied.

Zen's jaw dropped. Her younger sister is in a rescue team? And her mother as well? She was so shocked that she fainted. Just then, Miranda comes over to the two and notices Zen on the ground.

"What just happened here?" She asked.

"She fainted when I told her we're on the PAW Patrol." Skye replied.

Miranda chuckled. "I thought she would just be shocked. Guess I was wrong."

* * *

That night at the hotel, since Zen was still unconscious, Skye, who was sharing a room with Chase, Miranda and Zen, was talking to her boyfriend while Miranda was asleep.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Skye." Chase said in awe.

"I do. She's 2 years older than me." Skye said.

"So you're the youngest?"

"Yeah."

Just then, Zen woke up and looked at Skye.

"Hey, sis. Um, where am I?" She asked.

"We're in a hotel. Don't worry, just as you fainted, your owner called to see if you were okay. We told him where you're at and he felt relieved." Chase explained.

Zen sighed in relief, knowing her owner knows where she is. Miranda woke up with a yawn and turned to the two.

"I'm going to Ryder's room to see what he's doing. Chase, want to come along?" She asked.

"Sure." Chase agreed before giving Skye a kiss and walking out. As soon as they were out, Zen looked at her sister in confusion.

"Did that German shepherd just kiss you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Skye replied.

Zen came close to her and grinned. "Tell me why he did that."

Skye got nervous. "Is-Is it that important? And you don't have to…" Before Skye could finish, Zen tackled her to the ground. Skye yelped in surprise and tried to wiggle out, but she couldn't.

"Last chance, Skye. Why did he kiss you?" Zen asked.

"I'd rather not say it." Skye replied, unaware that she made a mistake. Without warning, Zen began rubbing her paws all over Skye's body as fast as she could. Her eyes went wide as she burst into laughter.

"Hheheheheheahahaha! S-Sis, whahahahahat are you doing?! Ahahahahahahahahaha! That tihihihihickles! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Skye yelled out through laughter. She squirmed and wiggled as hard as she could, but nothing. Zen kept rubbing her body, but couldn't go any faster than now. However, that was only the start, as Zen knew all of her sister's weakest spots that no one, not even her mother knew. All except one. But only two were enough for Zen to have fun with Skye. She moved from rubbing Skye's whole body to rubbing her two weakest spots : Her lower belly and the bottom of her right back paw, except she used her tail to tickle that part of the paw. Due to how weak those spots were and how fast Zen was tickling them, Skye laughed really hard.

"Ahhhahahahahahahahaha! Z-Zen! Ahhahahahahaha! Plehehehehehease, stop! Ahahahahahahhahaha!" She begged through laughter.

"Tell me what I need to know and I'll stop." Zen replied with a smirk and continued. Just as Skye thought it couldn't get any worse, Zen began licking her belly alongside tickling her weak spots, sending her into hysterics. No one knew it, but Skye's weakest spot out of all of them was her neck, which no one never even tickled. Finally, after another minute, Skye couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! O-OKAY! OKAHAHAHAHAHAY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WIHIHIHIHIHIN, JUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed out through laughter, tears running down her cheeks.

Zen stopped and jumped off. She watched as Skye laughed for 20 seconds before starting to calm down. After finally catching her breath, she turned to Zen.

"You didn't have to tickle me so much. You know how much I'm ticklish." She said.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself. Now, tell me why that German shepherd kissed you. Unless you want me to tickle you again." Zen replied.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But don't faint." She said.

"Me? Faint? What do you mean?" Zen asked in worry.

"Well, that dog, his name is Chase and he's my boyfriend. We've been a couple for over 3 years now."

Zen was shocked. Her younger sister already has a boyfriend? Zen had to shake her head a few times so she wouldn't faint. When that was done, she smiled and pulled Skye in for a hug.

"Congratulations, sis. You know, I'm jealous now. I couldn't find myself a boyfriend all those years ago, and yet you found one over 3 years ago." She said.

"Really? I thought you would find a boyfriend by now." Skye asked.

"I didn't. No one was interested in my fashion and role-modeling."

"Oh, I see." Skye replied. Just then, Ryder walks in.

"Zen, someone by the name Robert is on the phone. He wants to speak to you." He said.

Zen immediately jumped down and ran over to the phone.

"Hey, Robert. What's up?" She asked, wagging her tail.

" _Hey there, Zen. Sorry to bother you, but I've got a problem. My family called from Ireland. I have to take care of my grandma since she is sick. I would take you with me, but last time I did that, I discovered that she's allergic to dogs."_ Robert explained.

"Oh. So, you want me look after our home?" Zen asked.

" _Not really. You see, I can't afford the house anymore, because of how much money I have left. I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave town for a long time. I asked Ryder to look after you while I'm away."_

Zen then stopped wagging her tail and whimpered. "Will I see you again, Robert?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I need to go; I'm almost at the airport. Bye, Zen."

"Bye, Robert." Zen replied before ending the call. She then turned to Ryder.

"Where will I sleep, Mr. Ryder?" She asked.

"Just call me Ryder and you'll see." Ryder said with a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go. Zen apologizes for her actions, reunites with her sister and has her fun. But now she needs to find a new place to stay while her owner is away. Where will she go? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. A little playtime

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. After that, I can go to the next one. This chapter might be a bit short and I apologize for that. Also, I changed the rating just for safety because of a certain detail you'll read below, but I don't know if it'll be necessary. But regardless, enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 3: A LITTLE PLAYTIME**

* * *

When they arrived in Adventure bay, Zen was amazed. She has never seen a town like this before and was even more amazed when she saw the Lookout. During the rest of the day, she was playing with the other pups, but mostly Skye and Duke. That night, Zen was looking out the window with a sad look on her face. _I hope you'll be okay, Robert._ She thought as she sighed.

"Hey, sis." Zen jumped at the voice. She turned around and noticed Skye.

"S-Skye, you scared me!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, come with me, we don't want to wake up the others." Zen nodded before the sisters walked to the forest. About 5 minutes later, they reached the clearing and Skye began.

"Sis, are you alright? I heard your sad sighing." Skye asked.

"I just miss my owner. He's been taking care of me ever since we all got separated. I am happy my parents, you and Duke are here with me, but…" Skye cut her off.

"I get it, and it's okay, you don't have to keep saying that. But there's another reason I called you here."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Zen asked. Suddenly, a grin appeared on Skye's face as she slowly approached her sister.

"Skye? What are you…" Zen started but stopped mid-sentence when she saw a grin on her face. She immediately knew what was going to happen. "Sis, no. Please, don't do it. You know how crazy I go when you do that."

Despite her pleads, Skye tackled her to the ground and pinned her on her back. Before Zen could start begging again, Skye began rubbing her sister's belly. Zen burst into laughter.

"Hehehehehahahahahaha! S-Skye! Ahhhahahahahaha! Stop tihihihihihickling me! Ahahahahahaha! Plehehehehehease! Ahhahahahahaha!" Zen begged as she laughed. She didn't tell anyone, but she was the most ticklish pup in her family, with Skye being second. She always avoided tickle fights because of her ticklishness for a certain reason, but she didn't want to tell anyone because it was too embarrassing.

"Ahhahahahahahahahaha! Sis, plehehehease! Ahhahahahahaha! I'm tohohohohohhoo ticklish! Ahahahahahaha!" Zen yelled out through laughter. But instead of stopping, Skye shifted herself so her tail was facing her sister and rubbed her belly even faster. At this point, Zen was laughing like crazy. That went on for about 5 minutes, during which it happened, but Skye didn't notice until she looked up and then stopped tickling.

"Oh, my… What is that?" Skye asked as she jumped off of her sister.

Upon seeing what happened, Zen looked away, her face as red as Marshall's firetruck in embarrassment.

Uh, I-I'm sorry, Skye. I should…" Skye once again cut her off.

"Sis, are you okay? Please, tell me, I'm your sister." Skye asked, worried.

Zen sighed, knowing Skye wouldn't let up that easily.

"That's actually what happens when I'm tickled. I begged you to stop so that wouldn't happen, but you didn't listen. I do like being tickled, but not that much. If someone tickles me too much, I would wet myself. I'm sorry, Skye, I probably act like a baby now." Zen asked as she stood up, being sure not to step in her own mess, and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"No way, Zen. You're my sister, I would never say that. But why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't want my friends to laugh at me. Mom and dad wouldn't, but I was too embarrassed to tell them or Duke. I'm embarrassed right now since you know what happened." Zen replied.

When she wanted to walk away, she couldn't. She looked down to see her sister hugging her.

"Don't worry, sis, if it makes you feel better, I won't tell anyone about your secret. Besides, I was in almost the same embarrassing situation.

Zen's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Well, not like you did from the tickling, but once I was on a walk and got to the clearing to enjoy some fresh air. And then Chase came from behind and shouted, 'BOO!' He scared me so bad that I actually wet myself, right in front of him."

Zen's jaw dropped. "Whoa! What happened next?" She asked.

"He apologized and I was scolding him a little for what he did. Afterwards, he promised not to do it again and we agreed to not tell anyone."

"Oh, my. That means we both have our embarrassing moment, but in different situations."

"Yes. Now let's get home before Ryder finds us and figures this out." Skye suggested.

"Sure. And Skye?" Skye turned her head. "Thank you for not laughing at me. You're the best sister I have."

Skye was touched. As they walked, Skye had one paw wrapped around her sister's neck in a hug. As the two fell asleep, Skye had a smile on her face, knowing not only her family was together, but also that she was there to comfort her sister if something was bothering her. And Zen would make sure her family wouldn't fall apart again.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And this is the end. The next story will come soon. Until then, take care, fellow readers.**


End file.
